Blutiger Schnee
by Samantha Black
Summary: Shorstory. Harry besucht zu Weihnachten Ron und Hermine, die mittlerweile verheiratet sind, als er blutige Spuren im Schnee sieht...Zuordnungschwierigkeiten beim Genrehüstle ach, lest einfach! :


  
_So...durch den diesjährigen Weihnachtskalender ist mir eingefallen, dass ich ja auch eine im letzten geschrieben hatte und dachte mir daher, dass man ja die alte Geschichte auch noch mal einzeln hochladen könnte :)  
Ehrlich gesagt auch als kleine Überbrückung für CC....  
An alle Leute, die das lesen...es tut mir leid, wirklich! Ich arbeite dran, versprochen  
Nun aber zu dieser Story  
Bye, Sam und frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch ;) _

**Blutiger Schnee**

Harry stapfte entspannt durch den Schnee. Heute war Heilig Abend und er würde endlich einmal wieder in Ruhe mit seinen besten Freunden feiern können, welche vor einem Jahr geheiratet hatten, denn dies war das erste Weihnachten nach der endgültigen Vernichtung Voldemorts und es kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe in die Zaubererwelt ein.

Die drei Freunde würden dieses Jahr zusammen mit den Eltern von Hermine und der Familie von Ron in einer gemütlichen Blockhütte in Schottland feiern, und Harry freute sich schon auf ein paar unbeschwerte Stunden, doch ein schlechtes Gefühl beschlich ihn, das immer stärker wurde, je näher er der Hütte kam.

Unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte, und einige Minuten später konnte er die Spitze der Hütte sehen. Rauch kam aus dem Schornstein. Er versuchte sich selber zu beruhigen, dass damit schon alles in Ordnung war, doch das ungute Gefühl blieb.

Endlich war die Hütte nur noch einige Meter entfernt, doch plötzlich blieb Harry geschockt stehen. Vor der Blockhütte, keinen Meter von der Tür entfernt, waren Blutspuren im Schnee zu sehen. Aber nicht etwa nur ein paar Tröpfchen, sondern einige größere, blutige Stellen. Er konnte Fußabdrücke erkennen, die in Richtung Hütte führten, und auch kleine, tropfenartige Blutspuren zeichneten sich auf dem Weg dahin ab.

Harry wurde sich nun bewusst, dass sein ungutes Gefühl ihn nicht getäuscht hatte. Schnell nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und schlich sich zur Tür der alten Hütte, um die Tür leise zu öffnen. 

Der Raum war festlich geschmückt. Leichte Schneeflocken rieselten von der Decke und lösten sich auf, ehe sie den Boden berührten, wie damals in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts. Ein großer Tisch war in der Mitte der Hütte aufgestellt, welcher mit den leckersten Speisen, Getränken und Früchten gedeckt war, sowie einigen Tannenzweigen und goldenen Tannenzapfen.

In einer Ecke stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, der ebenfalls festlich in den Farben Rot und Gold geschmückt war, und Harry musste kurz schmunzeln, als er an deren Bedeutung dachte.

Die Personen, die geschäftig im Raum umher liefen, erblickten ihn jedoch jetzt und stürzten sich auf ihn, als hätten sie ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Bei einigen entsprach dies sogar der Wahrheit. „Harry! Endlich bist du da! Wir freuen uns ja so, dass du kommen konntest.", sagte Ron lächelnd. Er hatte zärtlich seinen Arm um Hermine gelegt.

Nachdem Harry alle begrüßt hatte (außer die Weasley-Zwillinge, die noch nicht da waren), fiel den anderen Harrys etwas verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Was ist denn los, Harry?", fragte Hermine etwas besorgt und nickte kurz in Richtung seines Zauberstabes, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. 

„Ich dachte, es wäre etwas passiert, denn ich habe vor dem Haus Blutspuren entdeckt und...", doch weiter kam Harry mit seiner Erklärung nicht, denn Ron und Hermine unterbrachen ihn kichernd. Harry sah sie fragend an, bis Ron schließlich grinsend erklärte: „Harry, du kennst doch meinen Dad. Da die Grangers heute da sind, konnte er sie dazu überreden, die Gänse frisch zu schlachten. Natürlich auf Muggelart. Deswegen sind noch die Blutspuren draußen. Ich denke, Dad hat nur vergessen, sie zu beseitigen." Ron schüttelte noch einmal grinsend den Kopf, dann verließ er kurz die Hütte, um die Blutspuren zu beseitigen.

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden kam er jedoch wieder herein gerannt und ein geschockter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Harry! Hermine! Kommt schnell! Fred und George....", mehr verstanden die beiden nicht, weil Ron schon wieder hinaus gelaufen war.

Sie sahen sich kurz etwas verwirrt an, dann rannten sie ebenfalls nach draußen. Das Blut war noch immer da und Harry wunderte sich kurz, warum Ron es noch nicht entfernt hatte, wie er eigentlich wollte. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die zwei Körper, die im Blut lagen.

„Fred! George!", keuchte Harry entsetzt und rannte so schnell er konnte zu den Zwillingen, die mit geschlossenen Augen im kalten Schnee lagen. „Kommt schon, Leute.", rief er verzweifelt und rüttelte die beiden, doch keiner öffnete die Augen.

Plötzlich bekam er eine riesige Schneeladung von hinten über den Kopf. Er wandte sich um und entdeckte Ron und Hermine, die sich lachend die Bäuche hielten. „Seit ihr verrückt, die Zwillinge brauchen unsere...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn erneut wurde er von einer Schneelawine überrollt. „Was?", fragte er gerade noch, dann nun hagelte es Schneebälle von allen Seiten.

Er wischte sich den Schnee aus den Augen und sah nun auch Fred und George lachend im Schnee herumtoben, zwar etwas blutverschmiert, doch bei bester Gesundheit.

„Ich wusste doch, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt.", konnte Harry gerade noch herausbringen, bevor ein weiterer Schneeball genau in seinem Mund landete, und eine noch größere Schneeballschlacht entbrannte, als auch die restlichen Weasleys aus dem Haus kamen und zusammen mit den Eltern von Hermine noch mehr Schneebälle fliegen ließen.

_Vielen Dank für's Leben und noch viel mehr Dank für's Review *Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl* ;)_


End file.
